Fornecendo Definições
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Desistir, definição: algo que ele nunca fará. Cavalgar, definição: ato de liberdade praticado por ela. Projeto O/S Oculta.


**Título: **Fornecendo Definições.

**Censura: **M — 16.

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella.

**Descrição: **Desistir, definição: algo que ele nunca fará. Cavalgar, definição: ato de liberdade praticado por ela. | Projeto O/S Oculta.

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não me pertencem. Mas às vezes eu finjo que sim. SM tem tudo. :')

**N/A: Essa história é um presente para a **YeahGabii**, do Projeto de One Shot Oculta****.** **A música escolhida por mim como inspiração foi "I Won't Give Up", do Jason Mraz. E a foto foi essa: **_** data . whicdn images / 30430440 / 396342 _ 173480066085827 _ 129233265 large . jpg**_**. Eu realmente espero que você tenha gostado, Gabi. Eu não sabia exatamente qual era o seu estilo de leitura e as suas preferências, mas espero que eu tenha conseguido te agradar de alguma forma. :}**

**A propósito, quero agradecer **Ju Hayes** por betar a minha história. Awn.**

**AVISO: ****Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile: www (ponto) fanfiction (ponto) net (barra) ~oneshotoculta**

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

Todo mundo no estado do Texas conhecia os Swan. Todos sempre diziam sobre a quantidade de terras que eles tinham, sobre como a fazenda deles era grande, algo que Charlie denominava humildemente de "rancho". Todos sabiam que Renée não podia ter filhos, mas que ainda assim fora abençoada com uma garota. Isabella.

Foi um dia trágico quando tudo isso ruiu.

Bella tinha onze anos e o dia parecia ser como qualquer outro. Sua mãe estava pendurando a roupa no varal enquanto cantava. Ela sempre se recusou a deixar todos os empregados fazerem o serviço. Renée gostava de se sentir útil. Além disso, o rodeio estava na cidade. Isso significava que Bella seria colocada nos ombros de seu pai para ver os peões na arena. Ela e Charlie iriam ver os cavalos e ela se sentiria maravilhada com tudo aquilo. Enquanto Renée pendurava as roupas, Bella dançava pelo gramado do quintal. Ela gostava de como a barra do seu vestido levantava, fazendo floreios pelo ar. Ela usava o vestido preferido de sua mãe. De sua _mãe_ porque ela não gostava de usar vestidos. Ele era branco e de algodão e havia algumas flores — azaleias, ela finalmente aprendera o nome — rosas, quase arroxeadas, desenhadas no pano. O seu cabelo estava solto e a sua franja estava presa de lado com dois grampos.

Então aconteceu. Alguns dos peões do rodeio que haviam se instalado na cidade entraram em sua casa quebrando alguns vidros, e finalmente chegaram até elas, no quintal. Renée imediatamente deixou a roupa de lado e foi até Bella. Os homens as encaravam com ódio nos olhos, a única parte do rosto que estava exposta. Eles haviam coberto a parte da boca e do nariz com um pano.

— Onde está Charlie Swan? — um deles perguntou. Ele tinha uma arma na mão.

Renée estava mantendo Bella atrás de si, tentando evitar que sua filha visse tudo aquilo.

— Meu marido não está aqui — ela respondeu, sua voz mascarando todo o seu medo. — Vocês precisam voltar outra hora.

O homem deu um passo para frente.

— Eu vou ser claro aqui, dona. O meu patrão fez um negócio com o seu marido e não gostou do resultado. Ele acha que saiu lesado do acordo. Ele quer desfazê-lo, e para isso Charlie Swan precisa devolver o dinheiro.

Renée engoliu em seco. Aquela não era a primeira vez que um homem vinha bater na sua porta por achar que Charlie o estava enganando apenas porque o cavalo que vendera não ganhou alguma competição. Só porque um cavalo era puro-sangue e excelente, não significava que ele era obrigado a ganhar todas as medalhas e troféus a que concorria. Por isso mesmo Charlie evitava fazer negócio com homens assim; eles eram os mesmos que acabavam maltratando o animal. Ao que parece, o marido de Renée se enganou ao achar que o patrão do homem com a arma não fazia esse tipo. E ele iria pagar um preço muito caro por isso.

— Eu já disse — Renée tentou outra vez —, meu marido não está aqui.

— Hey, você! — O homem apontou para um do seu grupo. — Vá procurar por Charlie Swan. Nós não iremos sair daqui até termos o dinheiro ou qualquer outra coisa para ressarcir o nosso patrão. — Então o olhar dele voltou-se para Renée. — Eu vou ficar por aqui para garantir que Charlie tenha motivo suficiente para querer se redimir. — Seus olhos analisaram Renée de cima a baixo. — Nós podemos nos divertir enquanto esperamos pelo seu marido, o que você acha?

Renée cuspiu no chão, próximo ao homem.

— Não me toque, seu porco — ela rosnou.

— Essa é brava — ele gritou para seus homens, rindo. Então se aproximou mais dela, segurando o maxilar de Renée com sua mão suja e cheia de calos. — Vamos ver por quanto tempo você consegue se manter assim, dona.

Foi nesse momento em que Renée deu um passo para trás e pisou no pé de Bella, que soltou um gemido de dor. Então o foco de todos se virou para a menina a menina com os cabelos soltos e o vestido branco de azaleias. Renée ouviu o riso rouco vindo do homem, e daí ela fez a única coisa que qualquer mãe pensaria em fazer nesse momento. Protegeu a sua bebê. Ela se virou de costas e ergueu o seu cotovelo o mais alto que conseguiu, acertando em cheio o nariz do idiota. Alguns gritos começaram a vir de dentro da casa, e ela sabia o que aquilo significava. Assim que o homem estava um pouco desnorteado, ela correu e puxou Bella consigo, tentando escapar. Mas ele foi mais rápido e enlaçou a sua cintura. Só havia eles três no quintal agora. O resto dos homens estava dentro da casa, provocando os gritos. Renée percebeu que não conseguiria dar a sorte de escapar mais uma vez, então ela se voltou para Bella. Desde que sua filha estivesse salva, ela podia lidar com qualquer coisa.

— Corra, Bella! Corra! — ela gritou, desesperada. — Não olhe para trás! Vá até o papai que ele vai cuidar de você! Vai, Bella!

Bella fez o que sua mãe mandou. Porque ela era uma garota obediente e porque ela estava com medo.

Assim que se embrenhou entre as árvores, ouviu um grito da sua mãe. Mas ela não voltou. Renée a havia mandado correr, e era isso o que ela iria fazer. Seus pés descalços estavam um pouco machucados pelos galhos que estavam no chão e por alguns espinhos, mas ela continuou correndo. O seu vestido rasgou e o seu cabelo estava todo grudado em seu rosto e pescoço. Ela era uma garota de onze anos sozinha no meio de árvores gigantes. Sua única vantagem era que ela sabia como andar ali. Ela havia crescido naquele lugar.

Quando Bella chegou ao lugar onde seu pai estava, já era tarde demais. O outro homem estava ali, e ele tinha uma arma apontada para a cara de seu pai. Ela queria sair detrás daquele arbusto, mas seu instinto de sobrevivência era mais forte do que sua vontade. Ela continuou ali, escondida, apenas vendo seu pai conversando com o homem e sem conseguir ouvir nada. Foi aí que o mundo dela foi destruído. Em uma atitude apaziguadora, Charlie deu um passo para frente e tocou o homem no braço. Com medo, o homem disparou a arma. O tiro acertou o rosto de Charlie e ele caiu no chão, morto. Bella se encolheu e fechou os olhos. Ela não podia lidar com aquilo tudo.

Sua vida estava destruída, e ela era um pouco mais que uma criança.

.

Vida, definição:  
aquela coisa que algumas pessoas oferecem a você, e outras tiram.

.

Aquela era a última semana de Carlisle no Texas. Ainda assim, quando telefonaram em sua casa pedindo socorro, ele atendeu. Ele era o único médico da cidade, já o que o outro só chegaria dali a três dias. Carlisle sabia o que havia acontecido. Ele já tinha ouvido falar sobre isso, mas era a primeira vez que estava vendo. Um homem afundado em dívidas tenta um último lance de sorte comprando um cavalo puro-sangue para ganhar uma competição que trazia o primeiro lugar valendo um milhão de dólares. O cavalo perde. Ele tenta recuperar o dinheiro gasto no animal. Mesmo já tendo ouvido sobre isso, Carlisle nunca imaginou que a realidade era tão brutal.

Renée Swan estava morta, assim como a maioria dos empregados da fazenda. Exceto por um dos homens que trabalhavam alimentando os animais. E por uma empregada, que apenas fora trancada em um quarto ao invés de ter sido estuprada. Charlie Swan também estava morto. Carlisle estava analisando o cadáver dele agora mesmo. Pela posição em que a bala entrou no crânio de Charlie, Carlisle podia dizer que ele morreu instantaneamente.

Ele olhou pela parede de vidro do escritório de Charlie e suspirou. Lá fora já estava escuro, e as árvores pareciam um pouco assustadoras. Ele viu algo se mexer entre elas, mas ignorou. Possivelmente era apenas um gato. Em um gesto triste, ele pegou um lençol e cobriu o corpo de Charlie. Após se levantar, Carlisle saiu do escritório e tirou as suas luvas, jogando-as no lixo. Metade da polícia local estava ali, e a outra metade estava no lugar em que foi a fazenda dos Swan. Ao que parece, os criminosos haviam fugido todos, e os empregados que sobreviveram não saberiam reconhecê-los. O rodeio também havia partido da cidade. Não havia rastros. Com um suspiro, ele continuou andando.

Assim que o ar gelado tocou seu rosto, Carlisle procurou pelo seu sobrinho, Edward. Ele o viu andando em direção às árvores.

— Onde Edward está indo?

Edward estava o suficientemente perto para ouvir Carlisle perguntando a um policial, mas ele continuou andando, por isso não sabia qual fora a resposta do homem.

Independente de qual ela tenha sido, isso não o incomodava. O que o estava incomodando era o constante movimento naquele arbusto que ficava entre as árvores. Ele estava pronto para lutar caso o que encontrasse ali fosse um dos homens que haviam acabado com a família de Charlie. Mas ele também estava preparado para se chamar de idiota caso o que achasse ali fosse um gato ou um coelho. Mas a questão é que ele tinha que averiguar. Não era possível alguém destroçar uma família daquele jeito e sair impune. Os passos de Edward se tornaram mais suaves contra a grama. Ele queria surpreender o homem, assim o pegaria mais facilmente.

Edward se inclinou um pouco e afastou o galho mais comprido do arbusto. O que ele encontrou ali o chocou.

Havia uma garota com olhos castanho-chocolate, arregalados de terror. Suas bochechas estavam completamente molhadas por lágrimas e sujas de terra. O cabelo dela estava completamente lotado de folhas secas e alguns gravetos finos. As palmas das suas mãos estavam sujas de barro e sangue, completamente encardidas. Os seus pés estavam pior, com alguns cortes. Ela abraçava os joelhos contra o peito como se aquela posição fosse o único jeito de se manter a salvo. Suas costas estavam tão pressionadas contra o tronco rude da árvore que o tecido do vestido havia se partido em alguns lugares. Ah, o vestido. Ele variava entre tonalidades de marrom e as azaleias pareciam fantasmas, monstros famintos, alteradas pela sujeira.

Edward a reconheceu imediatamente, e o seu peito chiou de alívio.

— Bella? — Edward sussurrou calmamente. Ele se agachou e sentou no chão, um pouco afastado dela. Ele não queria que ela tivesse medo. — Você se lembra de mim? — ele perguntou a ela, incerto. Desde o dia que ele mudou para a casa de seu tio, dois meses atrás, os seus encontros com a garotinha de olhos castanhos foram escassos. Talvez três ou quatro vezes. — Eu sou o sobrinho do Carlisle. O Dr. Cullen, lembra? — ele tentou novamente. — O homem loiro que vive de branco?

Algo passou nos olhos de Bella. Era algo diferente de pavor e choque, o que foi uma esperança para Edward.

— Dr. Cullen? — ela perguntou, ainda sem conseguir encarar Edward. Seus olhos fitavam o vazio a sua frente.

— Sim. Você se lembra? — A voz dele era como uma canção.

Alguns instantes se passaram, e ela não disse nada. Depois de alguns minutos, ela mudou a sua postura, para alívio de Edward.

— Eu me lembro — ela disse, e finalmente o encarou.

Aquilo fez o seu coração bater mais rápido. Ele sentia orgulho dela. Ela havia sobrevivido.

— Você está com muita dor em algum lugar? — ele a questionou, indeciso sobre o seu impulso de tirá-la dali. E se ela tivesse quebrado algum osso? Ele não sabia como ela havia chegado ali.

— Eu... não sei — ela sussurrou e abaixou seus olhos, com medo. Era como se ela esperasse ser punida por não saber responder uma simples pergunta.

— Está tudo bem — Edward garantiu a ela. — Nós vamos cuidar de você. Dê-me a sua mão, e eu vou levá-la até o meu tio. Você vai ficar bem, Bella — ele prometeu, estendendo a sua mão para ela. Ele poderia facilmente a pegar em seus braços e andar com ela, mas ele não tinha certeza se Bella poderia aguentar um contato tão rapidamente com ele. Ele não sabia o que havia acontecido com ela. O pensamento de algum homem forçando o seu toque nela o fez sentir vontade de vomitar e queimar de raiva. Ela era apenas uma criança. Depois de alguns segundos, Edward pôde sentir um toque molhado em sua mão. Algumas feridas ainda estavam abertas nas mãos de Bella e o sangue não havia parado. Mas aquele toque, aquele toque sujo de terra e sangue, hesitante, sem jeito, envergonhado... Ah, aquele toque foi a maior declaração de confiança que Edward recebera na vida. E que ele _receberia_.

Suavemente Edward passou um de seus braços por trás dos joelhos de Bella e o outro em suas costas. Ele aconchegou o corpo gelado dela em seu peito tentativamente, querendo passar algum calor a ela. Andou suavemente pela grama, de um jeito tão calmo que faria um bebê dormir caso estivesse em seu colo. Mas Bella não era um bebê. Ele chegou perto de seu tio e viu esperança no olhar de Carlisle. Edward se sentiu contente por poder dar ao menos uma boa notícia.

— Ligue para o xerife e cancele as buscas por Bella Swan. Eu a encontrei.

Alguns dias se passaram a partir de então. Os ferimentos de Bella estavam cicatrizando, e ela já tinha tomado consciência dos acontecimentos. Carlisle adiou a sua partida. Bella estava morando com ele e com sua mulher, Esme, que, assim como Renée no princípio, também não podia ter filhos. Além de Edward. Os Cullen estavam tentando adotar Bella legalmente, e, para que isso acontecesse, eles não podiam mudar de cidade. Às vezes Bella tinha pesadelos à noite, e ela acordava apavorada.

Hoje era uma dessas noites.

Mas, ao invés de gritar como sempre acontecia, Bella saiu de sua cama silenciosamente. Seus pés descalços tocaram o chão gelado e ela se abraçou. Estava um pouco frio naquela noite, algo raro de se acontecer no Texas. Ela queria sair do seu novo quarto e daquela casa. Precisava respirar ar puro. Sentia como se estivesse prestes a vomitar. As lágrimas começaram a escapar de seus olhos involuntariamente. Havia um lugar que Bella nunca havia ido da casa de Carlisle: o estábulo. Ela nunca foi até ele porque sabia que lembranças iriam surgir. Depois da sua casa, o estábulo era o lugar que mais trazia lembranças à Bella. Mas naquele momento ela precisava ir para lá. Ela precisava se sentir em casa. Por isso Bella não hesitou ao encontrar a porta da frente aberta, apesar de se surpreender. Carlisle estava tomando todo o cuidado com ela, com medo que os bandidos voltassem. Bella sentiu a grama molhada sob seus pés e não parou de andar.

Assim que começou a chegar mais perto do estábulo, reconheceu os cheiros. Era cheiro de feno, terra e cavalos.

Ela entrou no local e imediatamente a atmosfera quente a absorveu. Ela estava vestida apenas com a sua camisola, mas agora não estava mais com frio. Ela olhou a sua volta e viu que havia quatro cavalos. Três deles estavam acordados e a observavam. Apenas um deles dormia, e Bella sabia que ele era o mais velho de todos. Ele era completamente negro. Suas patas eram quase da grossura das panturrilhas dela. Ele era lindo. E havia os outros três, um completamente caramelo, o outro meio marrom e meio branco e um pequeno. Bella olhou novamente para ele. Ah, era _pequena_. Ela era misturada — caramelo e branca. Bella se aproximou um pouco. Suas lágrimas ainda não haviam parado. Ela tocou o focinho rosa da égua, encantada. Ela sempre adorou a maciez daquele local. A égua parecia hipnotizada pelos olhos de Bella.

— Você é tão linda — Bella sussurrou.

Podia-se ouvir uma gaita com o som baixinho, quase melancólico, cheio de saudade. Vagarosamente, o som foi se embrenhando na mente de Bella, e ela só percebeu isso quando a gaita parou de ser tocada. Ela ouviu um barulho e virou a sua cabeça para a entrada do estábulo, levemente alarmada. Ela se acalmou ao ver quem era.

Edward entrou e a observou. Seus olhos analisaram a cena.

— O nome dela é Gloria — ele disse a Bella.

— Gloria — Bella repetiu. Mordeu o lábio inferior e ergueu seus olhos para encarar Edward. — É um bonito nome — disse.

— Sim, é.

Ele andou até mais perto dela e sentou-se em um monte de feno que havia ali. Depois de alguns minutos, Bella foi se sentar ao lado dele. Ele notou a distância que ela colocou entre eles. No entanto, ele não se importava. Os dois não disseram nada. Quando Edward finalmente se atreveu a olhar para ela, viu que ela estava deitada no monte de feno e ressonando tranquilamente. Seu cabelo estava uma confusão, e certamente quando ela acordasse haveria alguns gravetos nele, mas pela primeira vez ela parecia tranquila.

Edward sorriu e tirou a gaita de seu bolso, soprando-a e fazendo desse sopro uma música para Bella. Uma canção de ninar.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Bella dormiu com um cheiro familiar de _casa_ em seu nariz e com o som da gaita em sua mente.

A primeira vez sem pesadelos, e sem medo.

.

Medo, definição:  
sentimento abafado pela presença _dele_.

.

Bella estava deitada com as costas na grama. Estava frio, mas ela não se importava. O estado em que ela morava agora era muito diferente do Texas. Ele era frio e _chuvoso_. Hoje era um dia raro que não estava chovendo e que havia estrelas. Essa era uma das coisas que Bella sentia falta no Texas: as estrelas. Edward estava deitado ao seu lado, também as observando. Era como um hábito diário que eles haviam adquirido. Às vezes eles ficavam horas apenas deitados na grama. Mesmo quando não haviam estrelas para serem observadas.

O silêncio entre os dois estava se prolongando demais, e Bella sabia que Edward queria conversar sobre alguma coisa com ela. Mesmo existindo nove anos de diferença entre eles, não existia nada que ela não pudesse contar a ele ou que ele não pudesse contar a ela. Então era uma surpresa que ele estivesse hesitando tanto para tocar no assunto.

— Esme me contou sobre o garoto. O Corey.

O corpo de Bella ficou rígido instantaneamente, e logo ela soube por que Edward relutou tanto para tocar no assunto.

— Ele me tocou — ela se defendeu.

— Bella — Edward começou com aquele tom paciente que ela odiava. — Você não pode bater em um menino apenas porque ele encostou em você. Pode ter sido um acidente... Eu sei que você ainda se lembra daquilo, e eu prometi a você que nós iríamos trabalhar em tudo juntos, mas...

Bella se sentou e puxou os seus joelhos para o seu peito. Ela sabia que ele iria tocar _naquele_ assunto. Desde a noite em que seus pais morreram e aqueles homens invadiram a sua casa, Bella não conseguia ser tocada por nenhum garoto, caso contrário ela entrava em pane. Era constrangedor. E a vida toda dela estava se afundando e girando em torno disso, mas ela não conseguia evitar. Ela puxou um pouco de ar silenciosamente e mordeu o seu lábio, se forçando a não respirar mais.

— Bella... — ele sussurrou, colocando sua mão no ombro dela.

— O problema não foi ele ter me tocado, certo? Eu consigo lidar com os meus professores encostando em mim. E com os meus colegas. Mas Corey quis ir além. Ele me convidou para o Baile de Inverno, e quando eu não aceitei ele disse que me faria mudar de ideia com um beijo. Eu pirei, okay? Sinto muito — ela disse.

— Me desculpe... — Edward começou. — Eu não sabia que o garoto havia forçado a barra. Se você quiser eu posso ir até a sua escola e conversar com ele. — Um sorriso malicioso tomou conta dos lábios de Edward. — Ele vai aprender a não mexer com a irmã mais nova dos outros.

Bella imediatamente se afastou.

— Você não é o meu irmão — ela retrucou com uma ferocidade que surpreendeu a Edward.

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio. Bella mordeu o lábio. Mesmo estando escuro, Edward conseguiu ver uma lágrima escorrendo pela bochecha dela. A luz da lua refletiu naquela gota salgada. Ele a limpou da bochecha de Bella suavemente com o seu polegar. Ela mordeu o seu lábio mais uma vez e fungou. Ela não queria que Edward a visse assim. Ela tinha quatorze anos e não era mais uma garotinha. Ela era quase uma adolescente.

— O que há de errado? — ele perguntou amorosamente a ela.

Mais uma lágrima correu pela bochecha dela e Bella a limpou antes que Edward pudesse fazê-lo.

— Nada — ela murmurou.

Ele comprimiu os lábios.

— Você vai começar a esconder as coisas de mim? — ele quis saber. — Você sempre me contou _tudo_. — Ela continuou em silêncio. — Pelo amor de Deus, Bella, eu já comprei até absorventes para você! O que pode ser mais constrangedor que isso?

Bella deu um tapa nele. Porque ele havia comprado absorventes para ela _uma vez_, e porque isso não era algo para ficar falando por aí. Mais alguns segundos se passaram, e ela percebeu que por mais constrangedor que fosse, ela _queria_ dividir isso com ele. Edward estava certo. Ela sempre contara tudo a ele. Ela só começou omitir algumas coisas depois de... Bem, não importava. No entanto, ela nunca conseguia manter tudo para si. Por isso Bella elegera Gloria como a sua confidente oficial. A égua não parecia descontente em ganhar cenouras enquanto ouvia Bella murmurar reclamações ou comentários sobre o seu dia para ela.

— Eu apenas estava pensando... — ela começou. — Sobre essa coisa do beijo — sussurrou timidamente.

Edward se aproximou mais dela e afastou uma mecha de cabelo cor de mogno para trás da orelha de Bella. Seus dedos gentis correram pela pele sensível da orelha e pela bochecha. Bella estremeceu, mas conseguiu evitar que a reação fosse exteriorizada.

— O que tem essa coisa do beijo? — ele perguntou a ela.

— Eu nunca beijei, Edward — ela admitiu enquanto encolhia os ombros. — Todos da minha sala estão cansados de enfiar as línguas um na garganta do outro e eu nem ao menos dei um selinho em alguém. — Edward estava petrificado. Era a primeira vez que Bella expressava um desejo desse tipo. Ela queria beijar alguém. Um menino. Não Corey, mas talvez outro. Na verdade, conhecendo Bella, Edward podia dizer que ela já tinha o menino em mente. Ela não era mais a sua garotinha. Ela se preocupava com algo além de cavalos e noites sob as estrelas. A realidade caiu como um balde de água fria nele. — O quê? — ela quis saber. — Você acha que o problema é comigo? Será que é porque eu uso aparelho? — ela perguntou, franzido o cenho e apontando para os seus dentes à mostra graças ao sorriso forçado que ela exibia. — Será que ele nunca quis me beijar por isso? — Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

_Ele?_ Edward tinha razão. Havia um menino. Sua cabeça estava girando.

— Seu aparelho não é um problema, Bella. E nem você — ele adicionou rapidamente, antes que ela fosse por esse caminho. — É que às vezes os garotos apenas... são idiotas. Ele pode nem ter percebido que você gosta dele. E quem se importa se você já beijou ou não? Digo, por que você _precisa _beijar alguém?

— Você só está falando isso porque é gentil, não é? — ela perguntou. — Você obviamente só pensa que eu sou uma garota com problemas, como todos na escola. "Ah, lá vem Bella estranha que não gosta de ser tocada", ela afinou a voz fazendo uma imitação tonta. "A Bella virgem pela eternidade." — Virgem? Ela já estava pensando em sexo? Ele não podia lidar com muito mais. Mas aí Edward percebeu que ela estava realmente magoada pelos comentários, e uma raiva começou a crescer dentro dele. — Eu sei que você me vê como a sua irmã mais nova, Edward — ela sussurrou para ele, tentando reprimir a sua melancolia. — Mas você não precisa mentir para mim. Eu vou ser sempre a garota esquisita, não vou?

— Claro que não, Bella... — ele afirmou, mas ela não deu ouvidos.

— Talvez você devesse desistir de me consertar. Eu não tenho jeito.

— Eu não disse nada sobre consertar. Eu disse que nós iríamos trabalhar juntos em seus problemas e...

— Problemas! — ela gritou, mostrando o eufemismo. — A maior parte das meninas da minha sala tem problemas como uma espinha na testa ou um calo no pé! Elas não viram o próprio pai morrer ou abandonaram a mãe para ser estuprada! O quê? Você acha que eu não sei o que aconteceu com a minha mãe? Eu encontrei o atestado de óbito dela no arquivo da prefeitura da cidade onde a gente morava. Eles têm de tudo estocado lá. Eu a _abandonei_. — Ela não podia ver como o assunto do beijo havia se voltado para a morte de seus pais. Três anos haviam se passado, e ela ainda não conseguia lidar com isso. — Deixe-me sozinha, por favor — ela fungou e enterrou a sua cabeça entre os braços que envolviam os seus joelhos e os traziam para perto de seu peito. Ela sabia que ele iria insistir, por isso tentou mais uma vez. — Por favor, Edward.

Bella ouviu alguns barulhos e supôs que Edward tinha levantado e saído.

No entanto, quando ela levantou os olhos, ele estava ali, encarando-a com aqueles olhos verdes. Antes que Bella pudesse falar alguma coisa, ele tocou no cabelo dela e traçou o maxilar dela com seus dedos. Seu polegar acariciou a pele dela e seu indicador pousou embaixo do queixo de Bella, levantando-o um pouco. Edward chegou mais perto.

Ela não sabia o que ele iria fazer — ao menos não acreditava que ele realmente iria fazer o que ela achava que ele ia. Mas seus instintos diziam que ela deveria fechar os olhos, então ela o fez. Ela sentiu o exato momento em que Edward encostou os lábios nos seus. Foi um toque suave, compreensivo, amável. Ele sabia que esse era o primeiro beijo de Bella, e ele queria que fosse perfeito. Ela trouxe o seu rosto para mais perto do dele. Edward moveu os seus lábios contra os dela suavemente, tão vagarosamente que ela podia sentir a diferença da textura dos lábios dele e de seus próprios lábios. Os lábios dela tinham gosto de morango, e os lábios de Edward tinham gosto de canela. Antes que a intensidade do beijo ameaçasse aumentar, Edward se afastou. Ele encarou Bella nos olhos.

— Eu não vou desistir de você — ele sussurrou. E por dentro, mais do que nunca, ele sabia que ela estava certa. Ele _não era_ irmão dela.

E então, no dia seguinte, enquanto ele observava Bella cavalgando em cima de Gloria, pulando com ela por cima de novos obstáculos, ele pôde ter certeza que Bella estava crescendo e que ele apenas tinha ignorado isso. Ele não queria perdê-la para ninguém, e isso incluía garotos completamente cheios de hormônios como Corey. Ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Ela parecia completamente livre quando estava perto dos cavalos. Seus cabelos soltos voavam pelo ar e ela sempre tinha aquela expressão de êxtase em seu rosto. Às vezes ela abria os seus braços e se segurava apenas com os pés na cela de Gloria. Ali ela ganhava a sua liberdade. Ela não era a filha de pais mortos ou a garota problemática. Ali ela era a Bella da Gloria. Ali era a Bella _dele_. Ele não queria nenhum menino perto dela, mas, enquanto cavalgava, Bella sorria para _ele_. E ele tinha certeza que aquele sorriso especial tinha alguma coisa a ver com o beijo.

.

Beijo, definição:  
sinal de preocupação, confiança e afeto.

.

Bella estava comendo o seu cereal antes da janta quando Edward apareceu na cozinha, completamente arrumado. Ele estava vestido com um terno grafite e uma camisa branca. Uma gravata vinho estava um pouco frouxa no pescoço dele, e ele parecia desconfortável. Bella continuou mastigando o seu cereal e não se atreveu a perguntar para onde ele estava indo. Mas Esme não foi tão gentil assim em manter a discrição.

— Edward não está lindo, Bella? — ela perguntou enquanto apertava mais a gravata dele, arrumando-o.

— Tanto faz — Bella murmurou de boca cheia enquanto encolhia os ombros. Esme olhou feio para ela e Edward encolheu os ombros também, desviando os olhos.

— Ele vai a um encontro, não é fantástico? — Dessa vez Esme não esperou pela resposta de Bella. — Ele convidou a professora do primário para jantar. Eloy Sperry. Ela não tem um nome adorável? — Ela sorriu enquanto continuava a ajeitar Edward. — Eu espero que vocês tenham um ótimo jantar, querido. Divirtam-se — Esme disse e deu um beijo na bochecha dele, afastando-se para poder dar atenção às suas panelas novamente. A janta não podia queimar.

Bella não desviou os olhos de seu cereal por um segundo.

— Você não vai desejar boa sorte para mim? — Edward perguntou em tom de brincadeira, esperando tirar alguma reação de Bella. Foi inútil. Ele olhou para os lados desconfortavelmente. — Bem, eu vou indo então — ele sussurrou. — Boa noite, Bella. — Antes de sair pela porta, passou a mão no cabelo dela, enrolando brevemente uma das mechas em seu dedo.

— Eu tenho certeza que você não vai precisar — ela murmurou quando ele já estava fora de casa.

Repentinamente o cereal ficou com um gosto ruim e ela se levantou da mesa. Esme olhou para trás, assustada com o barulho da cadeira arrastando no chão.

— Você está bem, querida? Precisa de alguma coisa? — ela perguntou, notando o rosto enjoado de Bella.

— Eu estou bem — Bella garantiu. — Acho que fiquei muito tempo com a Gloria no sol hoje. Nada preocupante.

Esme assentiu.

— Vá tirar um cochilo para ver se melhora. Qualquer coisa me chame, certo?

Bella assentiu e correu para o seu quarto.

Ela se jogou na sua cama e mordeu o lábio, segurando para não chorar. Ela já não usava mais aparelho nos dentes, então estava claro que o problema era com ela, e não com o adereço. Edward havia marcado um encontro com uma garota chamada Eloy. Bella podia apostar que os avós dela vieram da França ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ela podia apostar que a garota fala francês fluentemente e que adora usar vestidos. E tudo se encaixava perfeitamente, porque Edward sempre teve vontade de conhecer a França. Talvez eles se juntassem e fossem para lá juntos. Ótimo. Ele havia escolhido Eloy e a deixado de lado. Ele havia desistido dela, o que ele prometera que não faria.

Ele mentiu.

No entanto, naquela mesma noite, ao chegar em casa, a primeira coisa que Edward fez foi entrar no quarto de Bella. Ele sabia que ela estava acordada porque a janela estava aberta e ela estava observando o céu. Bella só deixava a janela aberta enquanto estava acordada. Ela tinha medo que o gato dos Newton, os vizinhos, resolvesse fazer uma visita para ela à noite e acabasse caindo em cima de seu rosto enquanto ela dormia na cama. Sem dizer nada, Edward se deitou ao lado de Bella e tirou aquela maldita gravata que o apertou durante toda a noite.

— Você não vai perguntar como foi o meu encontro? — ele perguntou depois de algum tempo.

Bella permaneceu em silêncio.

— Bem, ele não foi tão legal. Eloy era apaixonada pelo seu cachorro, Brick. Então ela não conseguia parar de falar dele. Quando ela finalmente me perguntou se eu tinha um animal de estimação, eu mencionei Gloria. Nós passamos a noite toda falando sobre bichos.

Passou alguns segundos até que Bella se manifestasse.

— Gloria não é apenas um animal de estimação, e você não se importa de conversar sobre ela comigo.

Edward se inclinou para olhá-la nos olhos.

— Com você é diferente — ele admitiu.

— Você vai sair novamente com ela? — Bella perguntou.

— Não. — Sua resposta foi simples. Mas era tudo o que Bella queria.

Ele tinha voltado para ela. Ele não tinha desistido. Ele... Bella fechou os olhos e o abraçou, enterrando a sua cabeça no peito de Edward, sentindo o cheiro dele. Ele ficou com ela até que ela dormisse, segurando-a em seus braços.

.

Desistir, definição:  
algo que ele nunca fará.

.

Bella estava com dezessete anos, e uma garota muda muito quando faz dezessete anos. Agora Edward estava com vinte e seis anos, e ainda não tinha uma namorada. Depois de Eloy, no ano passado, ele não havia tentado sair com mais nenhuma garota. Tudo parecia estar bem. Entretanto, ela estava passeando com Gloria quando o seu mundo pareceu ruir pela segunda vez. Havia alguns lobos na floresta de Forks, e Gloria se agitou e começou a trotar. Bella estava com medo. Os lobos estavam atrás delas. Alguns deles rosnavam, mas havia um deles que uivava, como se estivesse faminto atrás delas. Bella sempre ouviu dizer que os lobos não costumavam sair de dia da sua toca, mas esses haviam saído. E estavam atrás dela.

Gloria estava trotando o mais rapidamente que conseguia quando sua pata entrou em um tronco. Ela relinchou e caiu com tudo no chão. Por algum motivo, os lobos sumiram no instante seguinte. Gloria relinchava de dor e Bella não sabia o que fazer. Por sorte ela havia levado o celular para a sua cavalgada e justamente onde ela estava tinha sinal.

Então ela fez o que sempre fazia quando não sabia como resolver os seus problemas.

Ela ligou para Edward.

Edward chegou com Carlisle, alguns homens e mais um veterinário sete minutos depois. Bella estava tentando se manter calma e acalmar Gloria, mas a realidade é que ela estava se desmanchando em lágrimas. Quando viu o doutor aplicando uma injeção em Gloria, ela quase perdeu a calma de vez.

— O que é isso? — ela gritou. Bella conhecia as histórias. Cavalos com a pata quebrada não tinha mais jeito. Eles tinham de ser sacrificados. Edward a alcançou antes que ela pudesse chegar mais perto do veterinário.

— É apenas um calmante, Bella — ele sussurrou. — Não se preocupe. Ninguém vai fazer mal algum a Gloria.

Ela enxugou as suas lágrimas com a sua mão e assentiu.

— Venha — Edward sussurrou. — Vamos para casa.

— Mas a Gloria... — Bella protestou.

— Carlisle estará o tempo todo com a Gloria, e Esme está indo ao encontro deles no consultório. Eu sei que você quer ficar perto dela nesse momento, mas você não pode. Ela vai ficar agitada se você for ficar por perto, e eles precisam dela calma.

Bella queria protestar, mas ela sabia que Edward estava certo. Então ela apenas se deixou ser guiada por ele.

Assim que chegaram em casa, Edward a levou até o quarto dele. Isso porque o quarto dela estava cheio de fotos da Gloria e ele sabia que tudo o que ela menos precisava pensar nesse momento era no estado em que a égua estava. Ele ajudou Bella a subir na cama de casal dele e puxou as botas dela, descobrindo que ela estava sem meias e que seus pés estavam gelados como se estivessem em um congelador. Ele os cobriu com o seu edredom e tentou mantê-los aquecidos. Bella nem ao menos se dava conta da temperatura. Eles estavam sozinhos na casa. Esme havia deixado um bilhete na geladeira, avisando que o almoço estava lá, mas Edward não achou que Bella quisesse comer agora. Então ele simplesmente se deitou na cama ao lado dela e a abraçou. Ele a segurou com seus braços enquanto ela chorava.

Até que houve um momento em que ela finalmente parou de chorar. Ela olhou Edward profundamente em seus olhos e se perdeu ali. Quando percebeu, ela estava beijando-o, e ele não a impediu.

Ao contrário do primeiro — e único — beijo dos dois, esse tinha fogo, ânsia, paixão, comprometimento... Bella exigia dele, e ele dava a ela. Ela começou a tirar a sua roupa, e Edward não a impediu. Depois de ter se desfeito das suas blusas de frio, do seu sutiã e da sua calça jeans, Bella começou a ajudar Edward a tirar a sua roupa. Ela estava apenas de calcinha e uma blusa. No entanto, vergonha era a última coisa que passava pela mente dela no momento. Edward estava nu momentos depois. Ela o encarou, curiosa e fascinada. Ele estava excitado. É claro que ele estaria, caso contrário isso não iria funcionar, mas a constatação de que ele tinha uma ereção e ela a estava vendo... Era simplesmente _uau_. Seus dedos coçaram para tocá-la, então Bella estendeu a mão e o fez. A pele se movimentou conforme sua mão se arrastou para baixo, e depois ela voltou para o lugar quando a mão de Bella voltou para cima. Edward era lindo. Bella se sentou sobre os seus calcanhares e o observou.

Ele parecia quase tímido.

— Nós vamos continuar com isso? — ele perguntou. Ele a observou assentir sem dúvida alguma nos olhos, e então se inclinou e abriu a gaveta de seu criado-mudo. Tirou de lá um preservativo e o deixou ao seu alcance. Ele já estava pronto, mas permaneceu deitado em suas costas. — Venha cá — ele disse a Bella. Ela engatinhou sobre o corpo dele e chegou bem perto, deixando o seu rosto a centímetros de distância do de Edward.

Enquanto ele a beijava, suas mãos exploravam o corpo dela. O corpo dela que em breve seria _seu_. Seus polegares escorregaram para os seios dela e tocaram os mamilos de Bella, extraindo deles uma reação. O beijo foi tornando-se cada vez mais profundo. Os dedos de Bella se infiltraram nos cabelos de Edward e os puxavam cada vez que ele fazia com que arrepios percorressem o seu corpo. As mãos dele desceram e contornaram a sua cintura, os seus quadris, as suas pernas... E então uma delas foi parar naquele lugar no meio de suas coxas. Bella estremeceu quando ele a tocou ali. Ela estava quente. Edward brincou um pouco com o seu ponto sensível até que ela passou uma de suas pernas por cima dele, deixando uma de cada lado do corpo que ela acabara de conhecer por completo. Ele finalmente alcançou o preservativo, rasgou a embalagem e desenrolou a camisinha sobre o seu pênis. Cuidadosamente Edward guiou o quadril de Bella exatamente onde ele deveria estar. Ele não deixou de acariciar aquele ponto dela, sabendo que tudo seria muito mais prazeroso e confortável para ela caso ele continuasse com os movimentos.

Bella apoiou suas duas mãos no peito de Edward e desceu o seu quadril de encontro ao dele vagarosamente. No começo ardia e era desconfortável, mas a sensação boa não foi completamente extinguida. A mão de Edward ainda continuava entre as suas coxas. Duraram alguns segundos até que Edward estivesse completamente dentro dela. Mas quando ele finalmente estava, ela pôde senti-lo em toda a sua extensão. Ele respirava e Bella sentia o movimento.

Suas mãos continuaram no peito de Edward. Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo e o desconforto aliviou. Então, no momento seguinte, ela estava _cavalgando_. Ela se mexia com um abandono próprio. Seus quadris iam e vinham, imitando o movimento das ondas do mar, mas sem calma alguma. Era tudo muito ágil. Bella cavalgava em cima de Edward. A cada movimento o seu coração crescia mais dentro de seu peito. Ela sentia como se pudesse voar. Ela era livre. Os movimentos continuaram, e cada vez mais a sensação melhorou e foi aumentando. Agora Edward usava as duas mãos para tocá-la nas coxas, nas costas, nos seios... Agora só existiam apenas os dois no ponto em que eles estavam ligados. Era como se ele fosse a sua cela, o único lugar do mundo em que ela podia ser somente si mesma. A expressão de êxtase estava em seu rosto, e o seu cabelo estava grudando às suas costas e ao seu rosto graças ao suor.

Mas Bella não se importava com nada disso.

— Bella... — Edward gemeu, e ela soube que ele estava perto.

No entanto, seus movimentos mantiveram o ritmo. Ela não conseguiria que fosse de outro jeito. Mesmo quando ele veio e ela veio em seguida. Sua mente não estava mais ligada ao seu corpo e ela gritou, mas ainda assim seus quadris mantiveram o movimento. Ela poderia manter aquele movimento para sempre. Os dedos de suas mãos se contorceram juntamente com os de seus pés e Bella se agarrou ao peito de Edward. Ela estava caindo. Com um último impulso profundo, ela veio contra o quadril de Edward. Somente então ele parou de se mexer e o seu movimento abrandou-se.

Bella caiu sobre o peito de Edward e ele afastou os cabelos suados da têmpora dela. Os seios de Bella tocavam o peito dele, e aquela era uma sensação prazerosa. Ele se sentia poderoso segurando Bella em seus braços. A _sua_ Bella.

Na manhã seguinte, assim que o sol nascesse, Bella receberia uma ligação da clínica avisando que eles não teriam que sacrificar Gloria, embora ela não pudesse mais saltar ou trotar muito rápido por longas distâncias. Mas para Bella tudo o que importava era que Gloria estivesse viva. Além disso, ela poderia cavalgar sem a ajuda de Gloria.

Agora Bella havia conhecido a verdadeira _definição_ da palavra "cavalgar".

A partir de então, ela cavalgaria. Em Edward.

.

Cavalgar, definição:  
ato de liberdade praticado por ela.

.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/B: Eu preciso começar dizendo que eu senti um pouco de inveja por essa o/s não ser para mim hahaha É tão linda e suave e eu gostei tanto de ler e fazer a betagem que nem acreditei quando acabou. Não vamos encarnar leitoras que apenas pedem, mas vamos encarnar leitoras fofas que deixam reviews amores, porque essa aqui realmente merece (ok, como todas, rs). Sim? Beijo, Ju.**

**N/A: Bem, além da Gabi, eu espero que todos vocês gostem da história. Fiz o melhor que pude. De qualquer forma, opiniões são sempre bem-vindas.**

* * *

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
